Bot Sitting
by MissTeaCosy
Summary: Small One-Shot about Sam, Mikeala and Bumblebee having to watch Skids and Mudflap for the day. Will they regret agreeing to this? Read and find out.


**Bot Sitting**

_This is just a small one shot I made out of boredom, I'm not too confident about getting Skids and Mudflaps characters perfectly, as they are a bit hard to imitate lol but ah well, I gave it a try. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding Sam" Mikeala sighed as she and he walked in Sam's back yard.<p>

"Look I'm sorry, but Lennox needed someone to watch them for a while. I guess we were the right choice" Sam explained as he looked back at Bumblebee who had in his possession two naughty Autobots who been fighting on the way there.

"Really?" Mikeala sarcastically asked watching the twin Autobots glaring at one another, wanting to keep up the fight.

""He started it man…" Skids defended looking as innocent as possible.

"No way! Ya better shut yo mouth before I come over there and give ya another serious ass kickin'!" Mudflap snapped at his twin, which wound the two up and tried to get at each other once more.

"You're right what was he thinking" Sam commented watching the two bicker at one another. Sam gave Bumblebee a look of allowing him to shut them up. Bumblebee nodded and whacked the two twins together and dropped them on the ground. Causing a small shake of the earth below them, as the twins lied on the ground, they shook their heads to shake off the dizziness the impact of their heads being whacked together caused.

"Totally uncalled for man" Skids commented up at the larger Autobot before attempting to get back up.

"Yeah Bee, no way to treat yo' friends" Mudflap added taking his twins helping hand to get him back up.

"Look guys, this isn't the base. Ok? You can't get away with your usual disagreements here, so you gotta make sure that you two don't cause any unwanted, unnecessary attention to us" Sam explained to the twins, who looked down at him. Their expressions clearing saying nothing was sinking in. Sam could tell this and gave an annoyed sigh looking at Mikeala.

"No fighting" She simplified Sam's statement.

"Ah ok!" they both said in unison smiling down at the humans.

"Gotcha"

"Why didn't you just say so"

Mikeala smiled up at them then smiled smugly at Sam, this wasn't the first time she had managed to persuade an Autobot to do something before Sam, and she gloated every time. He just merely rolled his eyes and headed towards the house, and Mikeala followed.

"Where yo' goin'?" Skids asked, almost sounding worried that they were leaving them.

"We're just going to get something to eat" Mikeala replied standing at the door of the back yard.

"Yo' leavin' us?" Mudflap pouted, slouching over in an upset manner. "Already?"

"We'll be right back guys, chill" Mikeala gave an amused smile before heading into the house.

"Aw well that just great" Skids complained heading to the centre of the yard.

Bumblebee rolled his optics as he sat by his garage, he watched the twins carefully to make sure they don't cause any trouble. Skids noticed Bumblebee watching them and folded his arms.

"What yo' lookin' at Bee? Yo' wanna start something!" Skids threatened in a playful manner, getting into a small fighting stance with a smirk on his face.

Bumblebee waved him off with his hand, as if to say 'keep walking' then suddenly without warning, Bumblebee was suddenly tackled, causing him to fall on his back on the ground.

"C'mon Bee!" Skids shouted, trying to sound intimidating. After being caught off guard, Bumblebee tried fighting Skids off.

When it seemed like he managed to get Skids off, he suddenly felt himself tackled by another.

"Yo' wanna piece of us Bumblebee" Mudflap then shouted down at the larger Autobot who struggled beneath them both. "Nobody messes with the twins!"

Bumblebee gave up, he had been pinned by both of them who sat victoriously on his back.

"Nice fightin' Mudflap" Skids complimented as they both pounded their fists together.

"Thanks man"

"Guys!" Sam's voice came behind them all which caused all three Autobots to turn round. "What did we just say? Did you just ignore everything we said"

Skids and Mudflap exchanged glances before looking back at the two humans.

"Bee started it" They both pointed down at Bumblebee, who gave a big metallic groan in annoyance.

"Look guys, we're gonna have to send you somewhere else if you can't behave, can't you just sit down and be quiet for 5 minutes?"

"Look man, we ain't kids. We can control ourselves" Skids defended signalling to both him and Mudflap.

"Oh yeah? Prove it" Sam challenged.

Skids and Mudflap put their hands defensively on their hips and took a seat next to each other on the grass. Then zipped their lips dramatically before folding their arms.

"Good" Sam nodded at them, approving of what they were doing. Then him and Mikeala sat on a garden chair and began talking, while Bee went over and sat next to them.

"Hey, betcha I be quiet the longest" Mudflap whispered to his twin.

"Ha, yo' just spoke genius so I already won that one" Skids replied in the same whispering tone.

"Yo' just spoke too man"

"Yeah, but yo' spoke first so I win!"

"No way!" Mudflap nudged his brother, which earned him one back. However their nudging became thumps, then punches then before they knew it they were fighting yet again.

"Guys!" Sam shouted in annoyance again, but this time they weren't listening. They threw each other round the garden while throwing insults at each other.

"Come on you two stop it!" Mikeala then begged, but even this time she had no luck.

Things went too far when the birdbath was smashed by Mudflap being thrown by Skids. Bumblebee had to step in.

He grabbed the two, smashed their heads together once more, then gently but effectively threw them to separate sides of the yard, causing them to crash against a wall and a fence.

Both groaned in pain and looked around at the mess they made of the yard.

"You guys are unbelievable! You have been here less than 30minutes and you have already destroyed my yard!"

"We're sorry man" Skids lowered his ears, with a guilty expression while Mudflap did the same.

"You know what I can't take this anymore, no wonder why Lennox didn't want you there today, you're going somewhere else"

"Aww man don't send us away" Mudflap pouted. "We're sorry"

"No! You blew it, I asked you to do one thing and you guys couldn't even do that, you're useless" Sam ranted as he stormed inside his house.

They both exchanged guilty looks and looked down at the grass before them.

"In his defence, he did tell you guys" Mikeala added before following Sam back into the house.

A few moments went by, before Skids got up and walked to where Mudflap was sat, he then took a seat next to his twin.

"We blew it man" Mudflap commented as his twin sat next to him.

"Yeah…again"

"He right though man, Lennox did send us away cos we got some issues"

"We that unbearable?" Skids pouted, his ears lowered as he looked at the house.

"Guess so man…"

"Maybe it would been better if we didn't come to this… stupid rock" Skids leaned on his larger hand. He then got up and transformed into his vehicle mode. Mudflap watched him, then did the same.

Little did they know Bumblebee heard their small conversation, and started to feel bad for the twins. Sure they were a bit annoying, but they were good Autobots, and great members to the team. He walked over to the parked vehicles and leant down.

His radio then switched on "_Sam…didn't mean what…he…said guys_"

They kept silent. Bumblebee gave them tops of their cars a small pat and headed towards the house. He crouched down to the window and looked in, to see Sam and Mikeala cuddled up on the sofa together. Taking his metal finger he gently tapped the window to get their attention.

"Sam" Mikeala noticed Bumblebee. "I think Bee wants us"

They both went out the back door to Bumblebee. Who was looking back at the Twins, then looked down at the two humans.

"What're they doing now?" Sam sighed, then noticed they were in car form.

"_They…feel bad…Sam_" Bumblebee communicated through the radio. "_They're sorry_"

Sam gave a sigh of defeat and walked over to the twins. "Guys, I understand if you're upset and don't want to listen to me, but I just wanna say sorry. What I said wasn't true, you're not useless. You're actually…very cool Autobots" he gave their cars a pat on the top.

Suddenly their cars transformed back and they frowned down at Sam, this worried him slightly.

"So. You don't want us to leave?" Skids asked folding his arms.

"…No I don't" Sam hesitantly replied. Then was suddenly picked up and hugged tightly by both Autobots.

"Thanks man!" They both said in unison.

"So what can we do first man?" Skids asked happily, smiling down at the human.

"Lets play a game! But no crappy earth human games"

"They're all earth human games you stupid-" Skids and Mudflap were about to hit each other but then looked down at Sam, who glared at them, they both gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry"

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em>So yeah that's it xD most one-shots are pretty pointless so yeah lol please review if you liked it. If not thanks for reading anyways xx<em>


End file.
